


Kiss Me

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: A simple kiss is all he ever needs





	Kiss Me

“Kiss me.”   
  
He had demanded it so easily, so effortlessly that you couldn’t not do it. But then again you can never deny him.  
  
It’s just your selfless nature you tell yourself, but you know that is a lie. You wouldn’t kiss the others like this, and they wouldn’t kiss you back like _that._  
  
Jaejoong’s lips are plush under yours, the demand quelled in trade for the soft exchange of lips. His tongue drags lazily like you have all the time in the world.  It drags along your bottom lip before rounding the curve to lap at your mole. You rack your brain trying to remember if anyone else has ever done that to you before and come up empty.   
  
Jaejoong’s always liked the finer things in life.   
  
You moan a little in your throat and he pulls away to look at you, almost a pout until he smiles, all teeth, nudging your nose with his own, lips kissing yours again.

  
Jaejoong steps forward into you, opening his mouth as you feel hands catch in-between your bodies. His tongue mingles, dances with yours right before he does that _thing_ that drives you crazy.  
  
Sucking on just the tip of your tongue he purrs, like a lazy cat being scratched behind the ears and you smile into his lips.  
  
He smiles with you, stepping back and you almost grab for him because damn it you didn’t get your turn and you’d like nothing more than to turn that purr into a needy mewl.  
  
But you can see in his eyes he’s already gone somewhere else and you’re not quite sure where.  
  
“It’s almost time to go,” he says and that’s really the reason he came before he got distracted by your lips.   
  
And then he’s stepping in again, grabbing your hand to squeeze it.  
  
“Thank you,” he tells you and all you can do is watch as he walks away.


End file.
